


Wrestle

by DoreyG



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Reader-Insert, Sexual Wrestling, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: You throw Crasher Wake to the mat and smile down at him smugly. He pants frantically and tries to struggle, but it does no good. You've pinned him down thoroughly, a camel clutch hold that leaves him no room to move at all.
Relationships: Maximum Mask | Crasher Wake/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	Wrestle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laplace_Aura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laplace_Aura/gifts).



You throw Crasher Wake to the mat and smile down at him smugly. He pants frantically and tries to struggle, but it does no good. You've pinned him down thoroughly, a camel clutch hold that leaves him no room to move at all.

He holds out for a valiant few seconds more, and then shudders and taps out his submission on your thigh. You release him immediately, allow yourself only the briefest smirk as he flops down and tries to catch his breath.

Eventually he rolls over to his back, you lifting up just slightly to allow him to move, and smiles up at you as you settle back down on his stomach. "You beat me. You really are getting better by the day."

"I have an excellent teacher," you say modestly, waving your hand in an airy manner as he stares up at you with an impressed expression. "Besides, I got lucky. I saw an opening and I took it, there's nothing more to it than that."

"It shows that you can think on your feet! A vital trait for a wrestler," he informs you, and slides his hands up your thighs as he continues to smile. "I'm very proud of you."

You smile back down at him, pleased and flattered.

"Now," he continues , as his thumbs continue to caress the sensitive skin of your thighs through your lycra. "What should we do now? We probably have time for another round, if you're willing…"

But the way he touches you, casual and deliberate all at once, has given you other ideas. You grin down at him again, allowing it to go filthy this time, and slowly shift down his body until you're straddling his hips instead. It's no surprise, to discover that he's already half hard. "We could. Or we could have fun in a different way, if you know what I mean."

"Sex in the ring?" He asks, and manages to look solemn for roughly half a minute before his irrepressible smile breaks through again. "You see, excellent instincts for a wrestler. I like the way you think."

"I know," you grin, and lean down to take his mouth in a kiss.


End file.
